chaoticfandomcom-20200222-history
MajorTom
Tom Majors is the main protagonist of the Chaotic TV Series. Appearance Tom is a regular human teenager. He has black hair and blue eyes. His skin is a bit more tanned than some of the other characters. He always wears a grey t-shirt-- with an ø-like symbol-- blue jeans and trainers. Character History Tom is mainly an OverWorld player. He's a beginner to Chaotic, and knows less about things than his friends do. Despite his lack of knowledge, Tom is an excellent player, especially when using Maxxor. He loves meeting Creatures, exploring their world and experiencing excitement and adventure. At first, though, he is very shocked and overwhelmed by transporting to Chaotic, transforming into his battling Creatures and experiencing the battle "for real." Tom quickly gets over his fear and becomes a bold – maybe too bold – risk taker and thrill seeker. He always helps out in those in need, and his selflessness sometimes surprise other Chaotic players.He has growing affection for sarah and vise versa. In the Show Tom is the star of the show, and appears in every canon episode. Deck Attack * Iron Balls * Flame Orb * Riptide * Vine Snare * Lavalanche * Frost Blight * Power Pulse * Cyclone Slam * Sludge Gush Creature * Maxxor * Tangath Toborn * Dractyl * Bodal * Vidav * Gespedan * Crawsectus * Xaerv * Frafdo * Arias * Mezzmar * Blazier * Deenha * Toxis * Drakness * Donmar * Owis * Velreth * Maglax * Ettala * Qwun * Staluk * Tartarek * Zalic * Tianne * Quadore * Intress * Antidaeon * Iparu * Krekk * Ribbian * H'earing * Takinom * Zaur * Najarin * Psimion * Magmon * Heptadd * Borth-Majar * Hoton * Gangel * Kor-bek * Wylak * Raimusa BattleGear * Aqua Shield * Cyclance * Liquilizer * Torwegg * Wind Strider * Aerodrone * Mugician's Lyre * Vlaric Shard * Sword of Khy'at * Ring of Na'arin * Pyroblaster * Stone Mail * Gauntlet of might * Skeletal Steed * Spectral Viewer * Torrent Krinth * Diamond of Vlaric * Phobia Mask Mugic * Fortissimo * Song of Ember Nova * Song of Futuresight * Song of Resurgence * Dimenuindo * Mugic Reprise * Song of Geo Nova * Symphonic Shield * Melody of Mirage * Decrescendo * Modulation * Song of Stasis * Chorus of Cothica * Song of Returning * Geo Flourish * Melody of Reflection Location * Glacier Plains * Lake Ken-i-po * The Riverlands * Iron Pillar * Doors of the Deep Mines * Castle Bodhran * UnderWorld City * Prexxor Chasm * Kiru City * The Riverlands * Mipedian Oasis * Castle Mommark * Forest of Life * Skeleton Springs * Ravanaugh Ridge * Everrain * The Kashere DriftLands * Coridac Falls * Coridac Falls Plungepool * Poral Forest * Labrinth of Lisinc * Crystal Range * The Underworld Pits * Eye of the Maelstrom Appearances *''Welcome to Chaotic, Part 1/Part 2'' : Tom has his first ever 'real' Chaotic match in Part 1. He fought as Maxxor, against his opponent Takinom. There were many twists and turns, and the cliffhanger at the end of Part 1; left Tom/Maxxor in a tight situation. The match concluded in Part 2. Tom later meets Sarah, Nauthilaux, Mezzmar and Najarin; while Kaz is looking for his 'lost' scanner. *''Unexpected'' : Tom/Maxxor battles againtst Peyton/Malvadine. *''Over Under Rent Asunder'' *''Crash Course'' : Tom tries over and over to scan Yokkis, but ends up just falling for his pranks. *''The Thing About Bodal'' : Tom Wipes out Agro999's entire Battle Team with Maxxor, but Agro999 uses a Mugic card to bring back Tangath Toborn. Tom/Maxxor then loses to him by falling off a waterfall in Glacier Plains. His only chance lies in Bodal. *''Buggin' Out'' : Tom, Kaz and Peyton need to rescue Sarah, after she's taken prisoner by a Danian army on her latest scan quest. *''Everything is in Flux'' : Tom and Kaz ruin Krystella's plan. She decides to pay them back by teaming up with Klay. When Tom has a battle with Klay, all isn't as it seems. Klay has a spy, and knows all Tom's stategies. Tom needs to find another way to win. *''Castle Bodhran or Bust, Part 1/Part 2'' : In Part 1 Tom and Kaz find ReggieOne, a boy who has lost his scanner, and his Chaotic-self. He needs to plays a one-on-one wager match against Bruiser33. He loses, and thus forfeits his Maxxor card. In Part 2 we see the 'real' Maxxor, in Perim. Tom and his friends help him and the OverWorlders fight the Mipedians. While rescuing Perim-Reggie. Tom is later offered a Maxxor card in reward, but he says he want's to scan Maxxor for 'real', when the meet again. *''Lord of Treachery'' *''BattleDrome of the Sexes'' *''Battle Lesson'' *''The Birth of Borth-Majar'' Trivia * In the first version Tom looked like what he is now. Then In the 2nd idea of Chaotic, Tom looked alot different. But then they went back to the first idea. * Tom's japanese seiyu is Daisuke Namikawa (Namikawa, Daisuke). Notes and References See Also External Links Category:Characters